


predilection

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Puppy Love, eventual Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ever since Jaemin had helped him out back when he was a freshman, Sungchan had been nursing a not-so-tiny crush on his hyung. He didn’t even like kids but he’d been part of a student org focused on teaching out-of-school children for two years now just so he could spend time with the older boy.Fortunately, his hyung seemed to be oblivious of his affections and this was great, this was okay, because Jaemin was not single anymore.Unfortunately however, every time Jaemin looked his way, every time Jaemin smiled at him, laughed with him, touched his shoulder, he could not stop himself from blushing, from stuttering, from acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. And yes, Jeno was one of the gentlest, kindest people he’s met but those muscles weren’t just for show, were they?or: snippets of Sungchan having a mild breakdown whenever Jaemin does anything
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Na Jaemin, Collector of Strays

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t write a whole story so snippets it’ll be!

He was (hiding) in a secluded stairwell, eating lunch by himself, when a sunbae passed by. When their eyes met, when he realized that this sunbae recognized him, Sungchan was tempted to hightail it out of the awkward scenario. Still, he had to be polite, he was already ostracized as it was no need to dig his grave any deeper, so he gave his sunbae a tiny smile and a bow in greeting.

Sungchan hoped this would be enough, that his sunbae would leave, leave him alone in his misery, but unfortunately for him, the sunbae, Na Jaemin if his memory was right, didn’t leave. Instead, he went closer to Sungchan. And Sungchan, terrified of sunbaes after somehow offending one and getting his ire, was readying his heart for another scolding. 

That didn’t happen though.

What happened was this: a warm smile, an encouraging pat on the back, and an invitation to freedom.

“We’re not in the same courses but we’ll be great company, I promise,” then he huffed, “That asshole Park Siwoo wouldn’t bother you with us, that’s for sure.”

Sungchan wanted to grab it, wanted to agree right away but he couldn’t. The thought that Na Jaemin might just be another Park Siwoo, a sunbae who had once offered to take him under his wing only to abuse and torment him everyday, was too terrifying. He couldn’t bear for his hopes to be dashed anymore.

Just when he was about to decline, Na Jaemin shook his head and said, “I’m sorry but I’m not taking no for an answer. I’ll back down for now,” to Sungchan’s great relief, “Because I know you can’t trust me yet. But, if there ever comes a time when you want someone to talk to, call me. I’ll be there.”

After saving his number in Sungchan’s phone, without saving Sungchan’s number in his, Na Jaemin left.

It had been a strange encounter. But it was altogether not a bad experience.

* * *

There was only so much loneliness a person can take. One day, tired of hearing his own voice, tired of having himself as his own company, just… tired of being alone, Sungchan picked up his phone and called.

“...hello?”

Sungchan hesitated, was still actually unsure, but he was near the point where he didn’t care anymore so he said, “Hi, sunbaenim. It’s me. Jung Sungchan? I—,”

“Oh! Sungchan-ah!! Hello!”

“Yes, I, uh…”

It was embarrassing to ask for help. Na Jaemin must have realized this because, “I’m free right now, just hanging out by the bleachers watching a friend practice. Do you mind accompanying me? It’s a little boring by myself.”

The relief Sungchan felt was immense. With a small smile on his face, something he realized he hadn’t done in a while, he replied, “Thank you, sunbaenim.”

A laugh then, “What for? You’re the one doing me the favor.”

If this were Park Siwoo, he would be immediately asked for something in return. He would be made to feel indebted, like this was something he owed, something he should be grateful for.

But this wasn’t Park Siwoo. Indeed, Na Jaemin wasn’t.

The time at the bleachers was an awkward but pleasant one. Na Jaemin didn’t force him to talk, didn’t force him to do anything at all. But it was obvious to Sungchan that he was only here out of some sort of pity. He couldn’t think of any other reason as that. 

Like anyone else, he didn’t like being pitied, didn’t like to be seen as weak, helpless, even if he was. And so, even though Na Jaemin was being so kind to him, Sungchan really couldn’t help but keep distance.

It wasn’t for long though. Spending time with Jaemin-hyung had become something he looked forward to, something he used as a source of strength. Park Siwoo continued being an ass to him but it was as if the hurtful words were muted now, dimmed by the loud and raucous laughter of his hyung, his Jaemin-hyung.

Eventually, Jaemin brought him along to meet his own friends. Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun, Lee Donghyuck, Lee Minhyung, and another boy his age, Zhong Chenle. It was with them that he finally could say he was happy.

And, because Mark-hyung was part of the student council, Park Siwoo had stopped harassing him at last. The attitude of his blockmates had changed as well. If before they avoided him and looked at him with pity in their eyes, now they looked at him in envy, now they came to him to ask about his… friends.

Friends. That word never failed to make him smile. It had been just a dream to him back then. Now, near the end of his freshman year, the university life he’d dreamt of was finally coming into reality. 

Thursday afternoons found all of them at the open study hall, with all their schedules done for the day. They used this time to study —Mark helping out the sophomores, the sophomores helping out the freshman— or to play if they felt like it. With tests done for most subjects, this Thursday was spent simply to hang out.

Things had definitely changed for Sungchan since he met Jaemin that day on the stairwell. At first he’d stuck closely to Jaemin but because everyone was so warm and welcoming and so, so very funny and interesting, it had been easy getting close to them. Jaemin was actually pretty calm and quiet among his friends usually, and so there were times when Sungchan would... forget that Jaemin was there.

If Chenle hadn’t asked where Jaemin was, he wouldn’t even have known the elder still wasn’t there.

“He’s helping Jisungie out with admissions,” Jeno shurgged, “I told him to come here with Jisung but maybe they’re not done yet.”

“Jisung?”

“Ah, right. Sometimes I forget we only just met,” he laughed, “Park Jisung. Jaemin and I grew up with him.”

“And also Jaemin’s son,” Donghyuck added, laughing as well, “Jaemin dotes on him more than he dotes on you two. I mean seriously, much, much more,” he said, pointing at Chenle and Sungchan. “Jisung is Jaemin’s first stray, after all.”

Mark snorted at that. Rolling his eyes, he said, “Aren’t you the first stray, though? I remember how you kept on talking on and on and on about this kid who wasn’t instantly offended by you. I’ll never ever forget this because it was one of the rare moments you were actually cute: when you asked me, ‘I wonder if he’d like to be my friend’.”

As Donghyuck attacked Mark out of embarrassment, everyone else ignored the two childhood friends already used to the almost everyday occurrence.

“Strays, huh,” Renjun mused, smiling, “Chenle and I could be strays too, if you think about it. Jaemin had no reason to approach me since we’re in different departments, and yet he did.”

Jeno laughed, “Na Jaemin, Collector of Strays. I don’t know, he’s just always been like that. Everytime he sees someone he could help, he’d do it. He told me once it was his mom’s influence.”

“Well, Jaemin-hyung didn’t collect me!” Chenle exclaimed, “Because I came myself! And Sungchan too, right? Jaemin-hyung just happened to see you that day, right?”

Before Sungchan could nod, Donghyuck snorted, “Jaemin didn’t just happen to meet our Sungchan. All of us here hate Park Siwoo with a passion but not more than Jaemin. That asshole tried to do the same thing to Jeno so he’s been Jaemin’s public enemy number one since then. Nope,” Donghyuck said, wrapping his arms around Sungchan, “Jaemin knew about you. He asked a lot of people about you— your blockmates, your teachers, heck even the maintenance staff and the kitchen aunties. Just to ask if you were fine. When he learned you weren’t, he tried to find you every chance he got.”

“O-oh. I, wow,” Sungchan replied, stunned, because… It had been the lowest point of his life. He thought that no one cared about him and yet, there had been someone after all.

Something began to form at the pit of his stomach then— something small and heavy but infinitely warm. No one had ever gone to great lengths just for him. He was a stranger and yet, Na Jaemin had done all that just for him. He hadn’t been the first, and probably won’t be the last but, the thought of someone willing to go the mile for him left him feeling like he could fly.

Everyone’s attention had shifted by the time he’d regained his senses. Which was great, because it made it easy for him to hide the blush adorning his cheeks.

Thank god Na Jaemin wasn’t here. If he was, Sungchan just might have done something stupid like declared he loved him or something.


	2. sparkle

“You look like you can’t poo.”

Sungchan blinked and then glared at Chenle, “Yes please, thank you for letting the world know.”

The Chinese boy laughed, “It’s 'cause you really look like you can’t poo!”

“Chenle-yah, please,” Jisung begged, taking nervous glances at the people in the cafe.

Again, Chenle only laughed, “Hey, it’s not my fault! We’ve been talking here but Sungchan looks like he wants to be somewhere else. Like the bathroom, maybe?”

As Jisung tried to smother Chenle, Sungchan woodenly replied, “Thank you for the concern but I don’t want to go to the bathroom. And I can poo just fine, for your information.”

“Not you too!” Jisung groaned.

Sungchan looked at Chenle, then they both looked at a distressed Jisung, and laughed.

“I hate you two,” the youngest mumbled, “I’d rather be with Jaemin-hyung.”

“Yeah well,” Chenle shrugged, unconcerned, “You were the one who told him you were busy and chose to come with us.”

After sending Chenle a glare, Jisung sighed then turned to Sungchan and asked, “Problems?”

In response, Sungchan slumped, “I need to teach kids tomorrow.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Chenle asked, sipping his coffee, “You’re a good student, surprisingly.”

“Yah.”

Laughing, the Chinese boy continued, “It’s your fault you agreed to Jaem-hyung. Who wants to spend time with kids anyway? Saints, that’s who. And you?” he scoffed, “Are definitely not.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Sungchan frowned, his brows raised in judgement, “And I can’t help it. I’m not immune to Jaemin-hyung yet like you two are.”

Jisung and Chenle laughed. 

“Who is, honestly?” Chenle surprisingly admitted, “We’ve just had a lot more experience than you, that's all. One day, when you finally find the courage to say no, you’ll experience how lenient Jaem-hyung is too. And then you’ll be able to reject him like we can. Because Jaem-hyung never gets angry. I mean, he’ll grumble a lot but only for like, a second, and then he’ll let it go.”

Jisung nodded, “He’s not like Donghyuck-hyung who’ll keep on guilt-tripping you. Or like Renjun-hyung who’ll keep on glaring at you.”

“Or like Jisungie who’ll say ‘it’s okay’ but look sad the whole day,” Chenle laughed.

“Or like you!” Jisung retaliated, his eyes narrowed, “Who will be annoying the entire day until—,”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Sungchan interrupted, knowing how the two of them could go on and on and on, “Thank you, I get it.”

“Now that you do, if you really don’t want to,” Jisung said, “You can just text him or something. Jaemin-hyung will understand. He always does. Out of everyone in the world, he’s the one you don’t need to be scared of. You don’t have to force yourself.”

Force himself? Did he mention he was forcing himself? Sungchan wasn’t. Not at all.

“No, no, I already promised hyung,” he said instead, “I don’t want to go back on my word. I’m just not looking forward to the kids. My aunt would bring hers every summer and it’s just… I’m just not good with them, that’s all.”

Chenle shrugged, “You’re too soft.”

“For what it’s worth,” Jisung smiled, “At least you’ve got Jaemin-hyung with you.”

And that’s exactly his reason, wasn’t it? It wasn’t even ‘at least Jaemin-hyung was there’, it was  _ ‘because  _ Jaemin-hyung was there’. 

Even without his stupid crush, Sungchan would never pass the opportunity to spend time with Jaemin. There was just so much he could talk about with the elder boy and he couldn’t wait to sit on the bus and just _talk_. Just the two of them. Of all the people he'd met in this life so far, Jaemin was the only one who would genuinely  _ listen _ . And wasn't it comforting to be with someone who liked to be with you? Who enjoyed your company as much as you enjoyed theirs?

Yes, he did have this tiny, _tiny_ crush on the elder boy but, despite that, Jaemin was just a very special person. And Sungchan would never find it troublesome to be around the elder boy.

* * *

“I’m so tired, hyung.”

Back on the bus after today's activities, Jaemin laughed as he sat beside him. When the elder boy consolingly patted the top of his head, Sungchan couldn't help but smile, pleased.

“Aww," Jaemin cooed, "is my Sungchannie tired? You did really well though,” the elder boy praised, his bright sparkling eyes enough to blind Sungchan, “I’m impressed!”

Sungchan felt his heart skip a beat. And now with all of Jaemin’s attention on him, now he felt like he couldn't breathe.

“You know when I first started, I was really, really bad at it,” the elder boy shared, looking straight into Sungchan’s eyes, “I was so nervous I couldn’t even speak properly, much less teach!”

Sungchan frowned, and then he reminded himself to breathe so he could say, “That’s a lie. How can hyung be bad at something?”

The sight of Jaemin spluttering out of surprise and into loud laughter was enough to make Sungchan’s heart ready to burst from abundant happiness. He couldn’t help but smile as wide as he could, influenced by Jaemin’s mood.

“Sungchan-ah,” the elder gushed. This was Sungchan’s only warning before Jaemin launched himself at him and proceeded to smush their cheeks together.

Sungchan had seen this happen a couple of times with Jisung. He had envied their closeness and he wondered when Jaemin would be comfortable enough with him so he could experience the same thing. Now that it was happening though, Sungchan should’ve really been careful of his wishes. Unable to prepare himself from the sudden proximity, Sungchan felt his face flush.

“H-hyung…?”

And then it was gone. Jaemin quickly disentangled himself from him and with a sheepish, embarrassed smile, the elder boy apologized, “Sorry, Sungchan-ah. I was so touched I hugged you without thinking.”

Why was he even apologizing? It wasn’t Jaemin’s fault that he couldn’t handle it!

“No, no, hyung! It’s fine, really!” he insisted. Sungchan would hate it if Jaemin stopped himself from hugging him again. And so ducking his head to hide his once again flaming cheeks, Sungchan said, “I like it. Hugs. And hyung’s hugs are the best.”

When Jaemin didn’t respond right away, Sungchan took a peek at his hyung and found him smiling at him fondly.

“You spoil me, Sungchan-ah,” he laughed. Sungchan couldn’t help but grin in response.

When the bus started to move, taking them all back to school, Jaemin tugged at his sleeves and motioned at his shoulder.

“If you feel sleepy,” he whispered, taking into consideration the other students who were ready to sleep, “Feel free to lean on me.”

Sungchan was taller than Jaemin, taller than all of his friends, taller than most people he knew, and even though his knees pushed painfully into the seat before them, Sungchan slumped as far as he could so could rest his head upon Jaemin’s shoulder.

As he closed his eyes for a nap, he smiled.

Kids were horrible and terrifying, true, but this? Moments like this with Jaemin made all of it worth it.


End file.
